


Pieces of Me

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi romance one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Me

"Pieces Of Me" by Ashlee Simpson  
  
  
On a Monday I am waiting.  
Tuesday I am fading & by Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings I hear you and the darkness is a clear view  
'Cause you've come to rescue me  
  
  
Hope sat on the sofa looking at the telephone. It was a week since she’d last talked to Bo. As much as she hated to say it, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was ever coming home. The words that they’d said to one another had gone against everything they’d promised one another about never going to sleep angry with one another. Even now, she hated to say it, but she’d jumped to too many conclusions. She’d run into Billie earlier this week, but Billie hadn’t seen Bo either.  
  
“Where are you Brady,” Hope questioned pacing around the living room. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t she have just told him that she was afraid that she was losing him to Billie? That the bond that they shared with one another would be forever destroyed because of that woman? The sad truth was that despite her own concerns about the situation with Billie, she knew in her heart that the only person who could destroy what they had together was her or him. They had the kind of love that stood the test of time--the kind of love that dreams were made of. Of course if that was really true, then why was she at home alone wishing like hell she could find the man she loved?  
  
“Please come back to my Brady,” Hope pleaded closing her eyes as she heard a soft sound of tapping at the front door. Opening her eyes again, she looked towards the sound wishing that her prayers were answered.  
  
Quickly she leapt off of the couch throwing open the door only to discover a very cryptic package before her. She stepped out onto the porch looking around the front yard, but there was no one there. It was as if the mystery package had fallen from the sky. Bending down she reached for the note that was attached to the package only to discover an even more cryptic message.  
  
“Take me with you,” she read aloud contemplating whether or not she should willingly bring the package into her home. She looked around once again before willing herself to take a risk.  
  
Picking the package up, Hope tucked it underneath her arm, carrying it with her into the living room. Drawing in a slow breath she sat down on the couch ready to figure out what it was that had come upon her. Tearing open the top of the box cautiously, she was surprised to find a shimmering, white gown within. On top of the beautiful material lay a single red rose with a note attached to it, “Please Fancy Face meet me half way on this. Meet me in half an hour…”  
  
Lifting the note to her face Hope could smell the sexy, rugged scent of Bo upon it. His cologne tickled over her senses and in that moment she knew that she couldn’t help but follow her heart to lead her more than halfway with him.  
  
Fall with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts  
  
Eagerly Hope prepared herself for this meeting Bo had suggested for them. She took extra special care to look her best and just when she’d finished the last touches on her makeup, she heard another knock on the door. Puzzled by what could be waiting for her, Hope grabbed her purse and headed to the door only to discover a man dressed in black before her.  
  
“Mrs. Brady,” the man spoke to her smoothly.  
  
“Yes?” she questioned with curious eyes.  
  
“I’m here to take you to your destination,” he explained stepping aside to reveal the horse drawn carriage before her. Standing beside it, she saw Bo before her dressed in a tuxedo looking more handsome than ever. Unable to refrain from the enthusiasm and excitement that spread over her, Hope rushed to him, eagerly throwing her arms around him.  
  
“Brady, where have you been,” she questioned in between frantic kisses, “how could you leave like that? What were you thinking?”  
  
“I was thinking about the things I’ve done wrong over the last year Fancy Face and I think now is about healing,” he explained with a small smile, “I wanted to find a way to prove to you that the magic is still here. I know I screwed up with Billie, but…”  
  
“Forget about Billie,” she silenced him placing her index finger in front of his lips to silence him, “Just promise me that you’ll never run off on me like that again.”  
  
“I didn’t run off on you Fancy Face,” he assured her, “I just had to get a few thing in order for what happens next."  
  
“And just what might that be,” Hope questioned with curious eyes.  
  
“Why the beginning of our happily ever after,” Bo assured her taking her hand and helping her into the carriage as he vowed to show his wife a night she’d never forget.  
  
Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh it is as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces of me  
All the pieces of me  
  
  
Billie walked into the Cheatin’ Heart knowing that this was the last place in the world where she should be, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d lost everything. First Bo and now any hope that Georgia was still alive. It was as if fate was coming back to bite her in the butt for ever horrible, rotten thing she’d ever done in her life. Groaning inwardly Billie took a seat on one of the bar stools before wiggling her finger at the bartender.  
  
“What will it be pretty lady,” the bartender questioned eyeing her with obvious interest.  
  
“I’ll take a beer,” Billie paused knowing that this was the beginning of the downward spiral for her, “no make it something stronger. Something good. Surprise me.”  
  
“You’ve got it,” the bartender replied with a quick nod.  
  
“Make it a club soda,” another voice spoke up from behind Billie, “She’s not drinking tonight.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Billie spun around to find Patrick standing behind her. Her face curled into a scowl as she glared up at him, “Just who the hell do you think you are in telling me what I can and cannot drink?”  
  
“I made the mistake of letting you get drunk here once before and I’m not about to do it again,” Patrick replied reaching for her and pulling her up off of the barstool, “On second thought, forget the drink altogether bartender. We’re leaving.”  
  
“The hell we are,” Billie wrenched her arm away from him, “I don’t know who you think you are Lockhart, but you’re not going to be bossing me around.”  
  
“Fine, I won’t boss you around, but I am going to keep you from hurting yourself. I’m not going to be responsible for you landing your butt in jail all over again,” Patrick informed her with a stern look, “Not tonight.”  
  
“I’m not your responsibility Lockhart, so please leave,” she remarked sourly turning towards the bar once again, but before she could take a seat, Patrick’s arms slipped around her waist and pulled her up over his shoulder.  
  
“No way Reed,” Patrick argued with her, feeling her protest as he carried her out of the bar.  
  
“Put me down!” Billie shouted over the country music, but no one in the bar paid attention to their hasty exit. Once outside Billie kicked at Patrick’s chest causing him to buckle over in agony and release her. “I warned you Lockhart!”  
  
“And I warned you not to get yourself into trouble Billie. I mean really, what are you going to accomplish in there? You’re only going to hurt yourself…” Patrick rubbed at his chest all the while keeping his eyes upon her underneath the moonlight.  
  
“So what if I do? What does it matter? I have nothing left to live for. Bo’s gone, Georgia is more than likely dead and I’m all alone,” she replied, tears burning behind her dark eyes, “There’s nothing left.”  
  
“No, that’s where you’re wrong,” he stood up straighter making a move towards her, “Billie, you’re a strong, independent, beautiful and intelligent woman. There’s a lot left for you in this world.”  
  
“No,” she shook her head adamantly, “there isn’t.”  
  
“Yes, there is,” Patrick reached out to touch her cheek gently, “and maybe if you stopped dwelling on your past with Bo Brady and you opened your eyes to what the future could hold in store for you, you’d see that there’s a whole hell of a lot more out there for you.”  
  
“Like what,” she questioned stubbornly.  
  
“Like love Billie. If you’d only open your eyes you might find that there’s a man out there who could be everything you need and more,” Patrick continued, his intense eyes reaching out into her, “You might find that fate is giving you another chance at happiness if you don’t close yourself off from it.”  
  
“Yeah right,” she let out a sarcastic laugh, “the only thing fate is telling me is that I never should’ve come back to Salem.”  
  
“Well maybe that’s what you’re feeling because that’s what you want to feel. You’re stuck in this pity poor me mode lately and you’re not going to see what else is out there because you’d rather be the victim,” Patrick frowned down at her.  
  
“Be the victim,” she replied with obvious agitation, “I don’t want to be a victim. That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”  
  
“Really? Then why are you acting like it,” he folded his arms in front of his chest, “Billie, why don’t you really be honest here and admit that the only reason you aren’t happy is because you’d much rather be lost in your misery.”  
  
“Oh like you’re one to talk,” she rolled her eyes at him, “Here you are a man who won’t even bother moving on with his life because he’s too busy trying to get Jennifer to notice him.”  
  
“There you’re wrong,” he shook his head at her.  
  
“No, I’m not wrong. You’re just in a state of denial,” she remarked sharply, “Anyone with eyes can see how bad you have it for her.”  
  
“No, that’s not it at all. I want to protect Jennifer,” Patrick defended his position in her life.  
  
“Yeah right,” she rolled her eyes, “and I’m the Easter Bunny. Face it Patrick, you and I are very much the same. We’re both stuck in wanting the impossible. We want to have that relationship that will never come because the people we’re focused on don’t love us and they never will.”  
  
“You know before tonight I might’ve argued that point, but now, well now maybe you’re right,” Patrick shook his head at her, “because I came here tonight to try to figure things out. I wasn’t here because I was upset about Jennifer. I came here looking for you.”  
  
“What?” she blinked back in confusion, “Huh?”  
  
“Billie, in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been the one here helping you since Bo decided to cut you out of his life. I’m the one you’ve been leaning on and now,” he shook his head at her, “I’m the one whose heart is breaking because you’re too caught up in the past to even think about having a future with someone else. A future with me Billie…”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” she let out an ironic laugh before seeing the look behind his eyes, “are you?”  
  
“What do you think,” Patrick stepped forward, pulling her into his arms in an embrace. As his lips descended into hers, Billie felt herself rising up to meet him in the kiss. Sure, the first taste she’d had of him was when she’d been intoxicated, but now, well now there was nothing clouding her perception and in this moment, she felt Patrick’s kiss sending a heat straight down to her toes. She felt her knees grow wobbly, her heart racing in her chest and as he pulled away from her, she was left with a sudden sense of longing.  
  
“Now do you believe me,” Patrick questioned intensely, his eyes challenging her to deny the chemistry between them.  
  
“Patrick I can’t believe that you did that…that you kissed me like that and…” Billie stammered a bit seeing disappointment register behind his eyes.  
  
“Of course you can’t because I’m not Bo, right? I mean that’s really all this is about with you, isn’t it?” he threw his hands in the air, “I give up Billie. If you want to spend your life being miserable, then so be it.”<br>  
“Patrick wait,” Billie reached out to his arm as he started to turn away. She clenched onto his sleeve seeing the expression on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at her.  
  
“What?” he questioned gruffly.  
  
“Don’t go,” she pleaded with him eagerly throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss sure to rock his world like he’d rocked hers moments earlier. Maybe Patrick was right. Maybe it was time to let go of the past and open her heart up to a new dream altogether.  
  
I am nobody, messy, I get restless  
And it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
  
  
“Damn you Shawn,” Jan cursed pacing around the living room wishing she could find a way to somehow get out of this bind she’d put herself in. She’d hoped for so very long that Shawn would just get over his fixation with Belle, but it was hopeless. He wasn’t about to get over that little twit and now the walls were closing in on her.  
  
“I have to find a way to fix this. I have to find a way to keep Belle and Shawn from reuniting. I have to somehow change the way this is going,” Jan started in a frenzy rushing over to the door only to open it and find Phillip standing before her. Puzzled she glanced over at him with an impatient look, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I thought that maybe you could use a friendly face right about now,” he explained letting himself into her place, “that is if you’re up for company."  
  
“No, I’m not,” she folded her arms in front of her chest, “I have something I need to do…somewhere I need to be.”  
  
“If it involves Shawn, you’re wasting your breath. He’s with my ex-wife and there’s no way he’s coming back to you. Believe me, I tried with Belle and it’s hopeless.”  
  
“It’s never hopeless. I will be with Shawn,” Jan went into a rampage, “We belong together.”  
  
“No, you don’t. Just like I don’t belong with Belle,” he replied solemnly, “I tried to fool myself into believing that it wasn’t that way, but I was wrong.”  
  
“No, you’re just stupid and you can’t hold onto your woman. That’s not my problem though because I won’t make the same mistake with Shawn. He is mine and Belle can’t take him away,” she reached for her jacket ready to attack.  
  
“No Jan,” Phillip shook his head at her. He extended his arm out to her ready to stop her from leaving, “It’s not going to help anything. Shawn is gone. He’s with Belle.”  
  
“No, he’s not leaving me for her. I won’t let him just walk away from me. He’s mine. Mind I tell you,” Jan threw her fists into Phillip’s chest before breaking into tears, “He belongs with me.”  
  
“No, he doesn’t,” Phil replied with a small sigh, “but maybe there’s a way we can fix this situation. Maybe together we can come up with something to get what we want.”  
  
“Such as,” Jan lifted her eyes to look at him.  
  
“Such as you marry me Jan,” he explained seriousness brewing over his features.  
  
“What?” she nearly gulped at his proposal. “What are you saying?”  
  
“I’m saying that together we can find a way to get what we want and if we’re married, well then Belle and Shawn will see what they missed out on and they’ll want us back. Trust me on this,” he offered up with a smirk. “What do you say?”  
  
“I say here comes the bride Mrs. Kiriakis,” she cheered not quite sure where this new plan would fit in for her, but as she thought of all the perks she’d have in being his wife, she knew things were only looking up from here on out.  
  
  
When I'm angry you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there  
Fall sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom crash you're all I have  
  
  
“She can’t get away with this. She can’t get away with taking my life away from me,” Sami cursed clenching her fists at her side, “I was supposed to have my happily ever after, but now she’s manipulated Lucas into hating me. I can’t let her get away with this. I swear if it takes everything in me, I‘m going to make her suffer for what she‘s done to ruin my life. Kate is going down for this and I fight to my last breath to see to it that she suffers as much as possible on the way down. She has to pay.”  
  
“You’re right Samantha,” Brandon’s voice broke through her ranting, “Kate does need to pay, but you can’t go about it the way that you’ve done in the past. It won’t get you anywhere.”  
  
“Brandon,” she practically jumped at the sound of his voice, “What are you doing here? I thought you left Salem.”  
  
“I did,” he admitted honestly, “but then I heard about what happened with Lucas and Will and I realized I couldn’t leave you.”  
  
“Oh Brandon, you can’t be here. If Lucas knows you’re here, than he’s going to…” she started to panic.  
  
“To what? Samantha, I know he’s already taken Will away from you. I know he’s cut you out of your son’s life and I can’t just stand back idle and let this happen. I know you are innocent. What happened to us was a total manipulation and I’m sure now more than ever that Kate was behind it,” Brandon informed her pointblank, “At the time I was hazy, but now I’m convinced.”  
  
“A lot of good it does now that no one believes us,” she threw her hands up in the air, “Brandon, it’s hopeless. This town hates me and I know I can’t get what I had back.”  
  
“Yes, you can,” he watched her drop down onto the sofa, “Samantha, I’m sure that you can get it back. If you only believe in yourself, then I’m sure that you can get what you want. Hell, the Samantha Brady I knew never stopped fighting when she wanted something. You did what you needed to do in order to get what was meant for you.”  
  
“And a lot of good it did for me,” she groaned inwardly dropping down onto the couch behind her, “I mean I lost everything I ever wanted. First Austin, then you and now Lucas…”  
  
“Samantha, you might’ve lost Austin and Lucas may be upset right now, but there’s one thing you’re wrong about. You’ve never lost me. Yes, I was hurt, but I never stopped caring about you--never stopped loving you,” he blurted out without thinking.  
  
“Brandon, please don’t say that,” she pleaded with him looking up to see the concern in his eyes, “We both know that you and I can never…”  
  
“I know Samantha,” Brandon nodded reaching out to touch her cheek gently, “but that doesn’t mean that I can’t care about you--that I can’t still love you in my own way.”  
  
“Brandon, I love Lucas. I want to be with him and that’s where my heart is. If Kate hadn’t ruined this for me, then I’d be married to him right now,” she reminded him leaning into his touch involuntarily.  
  
“I know Samantha and I swear to you, I’ll do what I can to help you get that happily ever after you’ve wanted. I know how much that means to you and I’m not about to take that away from you,” he confessed, his dark eyes reaching into hers, “but you need a plan if you’re going to take on Kate. You can’t go in there blindly because we know it’s not going to accomplish anything.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” she sighed closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of his touch over her cheek, “but I’m not sure what I should do here. I’ve tried reason and honesty and it’s got me no where.”  
  
“Well then maybe it’s time we try a little bit of the things that got us what we needed in the past,” Brandon suggested with a small smile unable to take his eyes off of her, “perhaps it’s time for a little undercover work.”  
  
“Undercover work,” she repeated feeling the word sound like an uncanny seductive proposal and as her eyelids fluttered open, she felt a heat rise over her features. She pulled away from Brandon just enough to break the contact between them. She had Lucas--or rather she wanted to be with Lucas, yet as Brandon sat beside her offering to help her have her dreams once again, she felt a strange attachment to him.  
  
“Samantha, I know how much your son means to you and as I told you once upon a time, I’ll do whatever it takes to help you find your happiness,” he replied with a small sigh of his own, “even if it means letting you go.”  
  
“Brandon, that’s not what I want,” she admitted honestly, “None of this is what I wanted. I wanted to be happy--to find what it is that I was looking for…I wanted that dream wedding.”  
  
“And now,” he arched a curious brow. “What do you want Samantha?”  
  
“To be happy again,” she confessed brokenhearted at the twist that fate had given her.  
  
“Then let’s work on finding a way to make that happen for you,” he suggested brushing the tears from her cheek as her blue eyes were clouded over with tears. “Let’s work on helping you get Lucas back.”  
  
She nodded choked up on emotion, but before she could say much more another thought occurred to her, “Brandon, I need to be honest with you.”  
  
“About what?” he questioned curiously.  
  
“About me. I know that night we were manipulated by Kate, but the truth is that when you left Salem I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I knew that I wanted to marry Lucas more than anything, but I kept having dreams about you…very vivid dreams about you…”  
  
“Which would explain why you thought you were dreaming when we were together,” Brandon nodded.  
  
“That’s just it though Brandon,” Sami paused dropping her gaze a bit, “While I know my dreams were completely inappropriate because I love Lucas, I still can’t help but feel like we never had a chance to say a proper good-bye. Like there is still so much unsaid between us.”  
  
“You know maybe you’re right Samantha,” he paused thinking it over, “Kate was banking on the fact that we still had unresolved feelings for one another and maybe just maybe if we find a way to resolve them, then we can move forward in the plan to help you get Lucas back.”  
  
“You think that’s all it will take?” she questioned pondering his proposal.  
  
“It’s worth considering,” he nodded in response, “Maybe then we’ll know that the past is truly the past and we can move on.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” she nodded in agreement before clearing her throat uneasily, “So how do we do this?”  
  
“How about a kiss,” he suggested watching surprise register behind her blue eyes, “A good-bye kiss?”  
  
“Well, I suppose it can’t hurt considering that everyone thinks we already slept together,” she tried to make light of the situation, but still she couldn’t hide the pounding in the center of her chest. Brandon leaned in closer to her, his gaze dropping down to her parted lips and as he inched in towards her, her throat went dry with anticipation.  
  
“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Brandon replied drawing his fingers through her long, blonde hair teasing his palm against her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
“No, we need to get this out of the way,” Sami replied tilting her head ever so slightly upward to feel his breath over her mouth. It felt like so many of those dreams, like all those moments her mind had created about them, but this time, the reality of it all was hitting her full force.  
  
“Samantha,” Brandon spoke her name as if trying to test the waters and give her an out if she wanted one, but as silence swept over her, the slow, seductive taste of him spilled over her senses. His sensual mouth dipped in over hers, revealing the ease behind this final moment of bliss between them.  
  
Sami tried to view it as good-bye, but with each stroke of his mouth against hers, she found herself caught up in a whirlwind of confusion. Unable to contain herself Sami curled her arm around his broad shoulders, bringing him back onto the sofa with her as the warmth of him moved in over her. The feel of his body against hers--of his lips reminding hers of the passion they’d once shared enveloped her, taking her back to a time when they were free to love one another. She scratched her nails lightly over his back, remembering all too well the places that had excited him over their brief time with one another.  
  
Brandon nibbled on her lower lip, feeling his heart thudding out of control as he held her, his mind lost in the thought of Samantha--of the woman that he’d left behind so long ago. He’d meant for this to be a good-bye, but now as he felt her fingertips in underneath the fabric of his shirt, tugging it over his head, he knew that he’d been fooling himself. He wiggled a bit over her losing his shirt in the moment before dropping down to kiss her once again. The fireworks were exploding between them as their kisses grew intensity, their fever for one another expanding as she curled her leg around his torso. Sure, they’d been manipulated in the past, but now, now they were coming together of their own accord.  
  
“Brandon,” Sami breathed his name, dropping her head back as his kisses tapered off over her neck, down over the soft, vulnerable spot that he’d discovered long ago in a time they’d made love endlessly. She purred against him, arched her body into his and as he felt her nails scratching his back, his lips returned to hers devouring her as if his everything was riding on this moment. This was a good-bye for them. This shouldn’t feel so powerful, so strong…so completely right, yet as he found himself getting lost in her, he wondered if he’d have the strength to let go of what he’d wanted more than anything in this world.  
  
“Samantha,” Brandon spoke her name holding back as his breath grew uneven and restless, “wait…”  
  
“What’s wrong,” she questioned breathlessly feeling him rise up on his elbows to bring a distance between them.  
  
“I know what you want--what you’re dreaming about with Lucas,” he replied painfully. He closed his eyes to keep the strain from seeing her beneath him like this from clouding his judgment, “I promised I would help you, not hurt you by giving Kate even more reason to destroy you. I don’t want you to be ruined by what I feel.”  
  
“Brandon, that’s not…” Sami started immediately understanding what he was saying. She’d worked so hard to get to this point--to beat Kate at her own game, yet now she was falling into where Kate wanted her to be.  
  
“Samantha, I want you,” he admitted reopening his eyes to face her again. He wanted to so readily end this--to stop what he was feeling, but as her fingers curved in around his arm, he knew that this would be easier said than done. Walking away would be torture, but if she needed him to, then he would give her that, “I want you more than anything right now, but more than that I want you to be happy. I want you to have those dreams that you have waited a lifetime for and if we do this, well, I know it’s not what you want. I know that you’re hoping for a second chance with Lucas.”  
  
“I am….I was…” she bit on her lower lip nervously, “I would never, ever cheat on him. I don’t cheat Brandon.”  
  
“I know that,” he nodded taking in a slow, uncomfortable breath, “which is why we have to stop this.”  
  
“You’re right. You’re absolutely right,” she nodded in agreement, “This isn’t going to help anything. This isn’t going to help my case at all.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Brandon pulled away from her, “and I came here to help you not hurt you.”  
  
“So then I guess we know where we stand,” she replied watching him sit up again.  
  
“We do,” he nodded closing his eyes as he took in a long, slow breath, “We can’t lose focus like this again.”  
  
“No we can’t,” she watched him for a long moment seeing the strain behind his posture as he sat beside her. Finally he leaned forward reaching for his shirt that he’d discarded. “Brandon wait.”  
  
“Samantha,” he spoke her name, his dark eyes burning her to the core as he looked at her.  
  
“Maybe we do need closure. Maybe there’s a reason that things happened like this. Kate needs to burn for what she did and with Lucas…” Sami paused, “I don’t want to hurt my son.”  
  
“I know you don’t,” he nodded in response, “which is why I’m probably not the one to help you with this. I thought I could, but…”  
  
“But you love me too much to be objective,” she suggested feeling her own emotions get the best of her.  
  
“Maybe,” he shrugged, “maybe not. Though I’ll be honest and tell you that this doesn’t feel like a good-bye to me.”  
  
“It doesn’t to me either,” Sami replied reaching out to squeeze his hand gently, “Brandon, for so very long you were the only person in this world that I could depend on, but then I stopped believing in us and that’s when it all fell apart.”  
  
“Yeah well we both made our own mistakes there,” he confessed poignantly, “We both sabotaged something that meant the world to both of us.”  
  
“I wish we didn’t,” she replied leaning into him, “but knowing that you’re here standing at my side right now, well, it means the world to me.”  
  
“I know it does,” he nodded in confession curling his arm around her, “and I do want to help you Samantha. I want to be what you need me to be.”  
  
“I know you do,” she arched her head up to look at him, “but what if I told you I don’t know what it is that I need you to be for me?”  
  
“I’d say that we’ve got time to figure that out,” he pressed his finger against her cheek lightly, “I’ll help you anyway that I can.”  
  
“I appreciate that Brandon and I don’t want you to think I’m using you,” she revealed sliding in closer to him, “I made the mistake of doing that once and I won’t do it again.”  
  
“I know that Samantha,” he whispered cupping her face in his hands, “I’m trying to be realistic about this and stay focused.”  
  
“So am I, but when you’re around, well it feels like focus seldom factors into things,” she replied leaning in to kiss him knowing that Brandon’s return put a crimp in her plans for revenge, but maybe just maybe in having him back in Salem again she’d find the strength to make things right again.  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say  
Am I that obvious & if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away  
  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Shawn questioned turning to look at Belle.  
  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she smiled squeezing his hand in hers as she looked to the doors before her.  
  
“I know this was impulsive and reckless and our families are going to kill us for doing this Belle, but I’m sure that this is what we were meant to do,” Shawn pulled her into his arms lovingly.  
  
“I should’ve done this the first time around instead of dragging Phillip into the mess that I did,” she sighed back at him, “but I know now that this is what I needed to do. Shawn, with you is the only time in my life that I feel complete and I know that our doing this can’t be wrong. We belong together.”  
  
“Together forever,” he replied leaning down to kiss her tenderly. His thumb brushed over the hollow of her cheekbones as their eyes interlocked, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”  
  
“I was born ready for this,” she nodded in confession kissing him one last time before she turned to face the doors before them. There before them stood the Love Of A Lifetime chapel and she smiled knowing that today was going to mark the beginning of the greatest day of her life because after tonight she would be Mrs. Shawn Brady and nothing would ever take that from her. Happily ever after was finally becoming a reality with all her dreams coming true.  
  
On a Monday I am waiting  
And by Tuesday I am fading  
Into your arms so I can dream


End file.
